Us against the world
by CleverRebelD2
Summary: What if Sophia didn't die? Just like Mika and Lizzie? And she made her own surviving group. Sophia is now 14 and with her 2 new friends: Charlie and Rose they are ready to stand against the world.But what happens when she and her little group find some famaliar old faces? Pairing: Sophia/Carl Daryl/Beth Glenn/Maggie
1. i know you?

**Sophia's pov**

BANG! Was the sound that came out off my was the fucker laying on the skin was basicly grey with some blood on it, and now half its head was off.I 't believe i was so scared of it.

"Having fun over there?" i heard Charlie say her reddish brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, while wearing an army printed tank top, black skinny jeans totally ripped up, and her spiked biker boots, her black leather jacket was hang on her waist

."Totally" i said with a smile.

"Look at my jeans" she said pointing at her jeans."I hate this world" I laughed

"Well at least you'r not a fucker, i can't imagine how you would look like one"

"Hey" Rose said fixing her black pulled it first up into a ponytail and than made a bun off was wearing some green jeans(also ripped up) She cut half off it off so it just came above her a black tank top with a black jacket and her sleeves where rolled up.

* * *

Mika stay close to me" a female voice said.I reconized the voice it was a bit blurry.

"Yes Carol" a high pitched voice awnserd.

"You too Lizzie" the voice said again.

"Carol?" another voice said it was male.I also reconized it

"Rick? Carl" the voice said.

Wait a sec, i know a Carl and a where there when i was with the survivor group from i got chased by walkers and turned me into this.I somehow remember getting lost and found by Rose and her mother. Her mother died like a week found Charlie is the youngest she's 13, Rose 14 and me also 14.

I think that Charlie doesn't need us.I mean that girl can kill anything anytime. She is very skilled with a gun and handy with a knife."Guys, raise you'r guns" i whisperd when i heard footsteps comming this way.

The people where getting in sight.

"Sophia?" the woman with grey hair said.I looked at her confused.

"Do i know you?" i asked she had a pained look on her face.I looked at the group, the kid her looked so felt like i knew did the woman say again? Rick and...

"Carl!" i said happily when i ran into his hugged me felt so right... But one thing botherd me, the woman with grey was she?

* * *

**Hey! I really hope you like this there is gonna be a little mystery, with Sophia and wasn't there a cute moment between Carl and Sophia? Anyways sorry for the short chapter, but i hope you enjoyed it. Lots Of Love! Stay Classy**


	2. changed me

2. It changed me

Sophia's pov

"How did you survive?" Carl asked me

"I don't know,i just followed my instinct i guess" i awnserd, a little bit uncomfartable with this me, i like Carl and i will awnser his quistions as good, as i can.

"Weren't you scared?"

"At the beginning i was, but i got used to i met Rose and her mother" i said and nodded to looked pained when i talked about her mother and understanded there was one strange thing.I didn't knew if i ever had a mother.

"What happent to her mother?"

"She passed away off some virus, we than figured out you didn't have to be bit, to change" i remember the painfull image off the lovely woman turn into a monster.

"And how did you met Charlie"

"Well we just bumbed into her and she started yelling at us and saying bad words... She than tried to kill there where a few fuckers, so we saved eachother kinda"

"Fuckers? Do you mean walkers?" The little girl Mika asked.

"Whats a walker?" i asked her.

"You know the monsters, what's a fucker?"

"Thats a zombie"

"What does it mean?"

"Well it kinda means sex, i guess" Rose awnserd.

"Iew gross" Mika said, i laughed.

"I used to think it was gross too, but how would we come on earth if sex didn't exist.I mean its nature right?" Charlie said.

"I guess" Rose said.

I heard a growl, maybe more.I wen't into action straight i wasn't the only and Rose pulled out a gun to.I sound was there was on the left side.I turned to it.

Than a group off them came in sight.I didn't even think, but i ran up to them and started stabbing.I hard gun saw a few fall on the ground.

"Soph! Behind you" i heard Carl scream.

I just stabbed i hit the right was one more, i quickly threw the knife right in the head.

"Omg, i didn't knew you could do that" Charlie said.

"Neither did i" i said.

"How did you that? You never had a mean bone in you'r body!" Carol said.

"Well i do" i said and rolled my eyes.

"But i never raised you like that" Carold said

"I don't understand you woman! I don't know only thing you have to know is that i changed"


End file.
